


His Touch

by zeraporter



Series: Maybe Next Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Could also be a One shot, Dancing, Falling In Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraporter/pseuds/zeraporter
Summary: Sasuke goes out with his friends to a local club and finds a familiar face.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Maybe Next Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093892
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. His Touch: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to add on to my series! This is the next installment. If you haven't read the first fic, I suggest reading that and then coming here. It helps build the relationship. I'm happy with how this came out and I hope you all enjoy reading it. There will be a part two of this chapter coming out soon (which will basically all be smut ahahah). But be on the look out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was the beginning to Sasuke’s final year in college—well, at least as an undergraduate. He’d studied his ass off for three torturous years, and he only had one more left at Columbia University before he took a short break to then continue on and get his post graduate degree. Soon enough, he’d take the Bar exam and officially be able to practice law. His parents were proud of his progress and told him often, which he appreciated. They had helped him build a strict plan for his life, so that his feet would always be on solid ground. Well, at least, _most_ of the time they would be.

He’d made some new friends upon entering college, surrounding himself with individuals who matched his intelligence, but also some wildcards. Surprisingly, he was drawn towards the wildcards more often than the ones who reminded him of himself. His regular friends were great for class work, studying, anything revolving around academics basically. But his wildcards… He knew how to relax with them. Whether or not tonight was a night to relax, he was unsure, but he knew that with his wildcards, he’d be able to enjoy himself.

Normally around the beginning of the year, clubs, fraternities, sororities, and multiple off-campus complexes would throw large parties to welcome the students back for another year. With the last summer of his undergrad career behind him, he was ready to let loose a bit.

For the last two summers, Sasuke had interned at his family’s law office to gain real-world experience. He’d gone from school work to professional work, with no breaks in between. And so, relaxation wasn’t a luxury he could often afford.

While working near his hometown, he’d hoped to be able to catch up with some of his high school friends, however with a lot of them also interning or taking extended vacations, he didn’t get the opportunity. All of his pent up energy could only be released now, it seemed.

He thought back to his high school friends often when he was back in his little beach town. He missed them, but through social media was able to keep in contact a bit. All of them seemed to be enjoying college and working their hardest to succeed. It was exciting to watch, but something was always missing. It was unfortunate that the one he cared to keep tabs on the most had suddenly deleted his social media during his sophomore year in college. 

Sasuke didn’t pay attention much to his Facebook or Instagram, but he remembered the moment that the blonde had posted a, “I’m deleting my shit, don’t know when I’ll be back” post. Sasuke wanted to DM him, but wasn’t sure what to say. He had the man’s number, but they didn’t text often. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing or how he was doing or when they’d see each other again. _When the time was right…_

Sasuke opened his closet and saw, near the back, a certain sweater that had kept him warm during a cold summer night three years prior. Back then, he’d felt almost desperate for that person’s love to be returned. Life wasn’t a fairytale though—something he was aware of more than anything after being rejected. Granted, he wasn’t rejected always. In fact, his mysterious, dark-haired aura reigned supreme in many people’s eyes, especially in NYC. He’d dated a few people. He’d had sex more than a few times. He actually preferred to have sex instead of engage in a meaningful relationship. For some reason he couldn’t picture himself prioritizing a human being at this time in his life. He had a lot of expectations weighing him down constantly. Dating just seemed like too much.

Sasuke’s hand grazed over sweater. He’d hidden it away because he was partially ashamed to look at it. When it had been given to him, he’d cherished it as if it was some long lost family heirloom. And in some ways, it was. He’d considered that person like family at the time. He wasn’t sure how that person felt about him in return though… They’d left that night without resolving much. Sasuke hadn’t even seen him at graduation for too long, since they had separate plans with their own families. So, the last time he’d seen him, he was laughing and taking photos with his parents. He remembered the millisecond when the man’s blue eye’s caught his black ones and his heart stopped. He knew what that feeling was at the time. Since then, he’d never felt it again.

Sasuke dropped his hand from the sweater. What was love to one, might not be that way to the other though. He needed to accept it.

“Naruto…” Sasuke mumbled. 

He didn’t know why that left his mouth at that moment in time, or even why he was thinking about Naruto so much. Maybe he just said his name so he could hear the sound. So he could remember how it felt leaving his lips. It wasn’t the first time that’d happened. 

Sasuke wondered if Naruto had dated in college. Throughout his undergrad, Sasuke had dated three men. Basically, one for each year he was in school.

The first guy: Brown hair, short, lanky body type, very smart. It lasted about four months. They were both virgins and ended up losing their virginity to the other. It was awkward. And so, Sasuke ended it. 

The second guy: Tall, really built, orange and messy hair. He was one of Sasuke’s wildcard friends turned lover. The man had some shallow infatuation with Sasuke, which Sasuke decided he could use as a distraction from the world around him. (Coincidentally, the two started dating around the time Naruto deleted his social media.) The pair didn’t even last two months though. 

The third guy: Blonde, toned, funny, freckled. He was a year older than Sasuke, and in his same major concentration, but more outgoing. They had amazing chemistry, amazing sex, and amazing conversations. Sasuke felt as though he’d known him for his entire life. They dated for almost his entire junior year, but before summer hit, Sasuke broke it off. Only after Sasuke did that did he realize why he was attracted to the man in the first place… He acted and looked similar to Naruto.

Littered in between those so-called relationships, Sasuke explored sexually, even a few times with women. However, he couldn’t seem to weed Naruto out from his mind. Overtime he met someone new, he’d find it difficult to commit. He didn’t want to fall for someone else before Naruto had the chance to fall for Sasuke. There was just something about that last night they’d spent together, alone, on the beach. It made Sasuke seem hopeful that fate would pull them together again when the time was right. He didn’t know when that would be. He didn’t know if Naruto would even feel an ounce of what he felt—if he’d held on to any emotional connection to him for the last three years. But Sasuke didn’t care and didn’t want to live with regret. Because in the off chance that he ran into Naruto casually, he wouldn’t waste the opportunity to be honest and up front with him. 

Sasuke pulled out a black tee from the closet and a denim jacket, throwing it on, then hearing a few knocks at the door.

“It’s open!” Sasuke called back, checking himself out in the mirror. 

The door opened and in walked his _wildcards:_ Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo (his ex-boyfriend). The three of them were dressed in the casual garb they normally wore. They were all seniors now. They didn’t need to try hard, especially when the plan was to get raging drunk so they didn’t have to wake up the next morning. Over the years, Sasuke started to drink more and more. He blamed Suigetsu for that, but Karin’s encouragement didn’t help either. Both of them were outgoing and knew how to handle their liquor. Sasuke happened to just learn from the best.

“Sasuke, you look hot.” Karin remarked, and Suigetsu scoffed at her obvious fawning over him. At this point in their friendship, Karin’s hitting on Sasuke had become routine. She knew he was gay, but always offered herself up to be his sex toy if he had no one else for the night. Sasuke took her up on the offer once, but he stopped it before it went to far. He just wasn’t really feeling it.

Sasuke was happy that he’d been able to come out of his shell more with this group though, especially in comparison to his high school years. He was sure if anyone from then saw him now, they’d be shocked. He never showed his party side to his family, but he worked himself to the bone so often, these nights out with his friends helped him reset. 

“You ready?” Juugo said, his monotone voice scaring Suigetsu.

“Relax, buddy. We haven’t even pre-gamed yet.” The white-haired man commented. Sasuke checked him out, only very briefly. He was wearing a mesh top with an oversized vest and skinny black jeans. He was a smaller man, but his loud voice and white hair kept people looking at him. Sasuke wasn’t attracted to him, romantically, but he wasn’t bad to look at. 

Sasuke felt that a lot of the confidence he lacked in high school came crashing down on him once he’d gotten out of his parents house and away from those who knew him as the quiet, loner. His parents, while doting on him, constantly praised his brother even more. It was bothersome and put Sasuke in a corner. He felt like, once he met his wildcards, he was given the chance to rebel just a little—something he hadn’t done at all before. 

It’s not like he was an addict or anything that parents worry about for their children. He was just letting loose and having fun. He was in college. Soon after that, he wouldn’t get to have these kinds of nights out, drinking, laughing, and not caring about the responsibilities that came the following day.

“What time is it?” Sasuke asked, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Karin pulled out her phone. “Almost 10:30.” 

“Maybe we should call the Uber?” Juugo said.

“Does no one want to get pre-drunk before we get drunk-drunk?” Suigetsu huffed. Karin shoved him a bit.

“Don’t be a cheapskate. We can buy drinks there.” She said.

“She’s right.” Juugo said. “What do you think, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked over at them and shrugged. He was old enough to drink, as were the rest of them. Plus, it was on the later side of the night. Being fashionably late was well and good, but Sasuke also didn’t like to be the last one at the party. He liked leaving before the party slowed down, and so…

“Let’s just head there.” What Sasuke said was like the bible to them.

Sasuke grabbed his wallet and keys, turning off the light as he headed out, then following the echoing voices of his wildcards down the hallway. As soon as he shut the door, a weird feeling struck his core. He felt his heart beat in his chest, louder than normal. His mind flashed to Naruto briefly and he gulped, trying to shake away the thought. He wasn’t sure why he felt this odd feeling. But he had drifted into his own head while getting ready earlier—innocently staring at _that sweater._ Maybe it was throwing him off.

Tonight, they were heading out to a club that was further away than normal, deep in Brooklyn. Karin had suggested this place because a guy she was chasing after just happened to tell her to drop by. The club itself looked amazing—anything college student could hope for—but something was making Sasuke’s palms sweat. Tonight was supposed to be fun and celebratory… Why the sudden rush of nerves?

As the four of them hopped into their Uber, the voices of his crew drowned each other out and his eyes drifted to look out the window.

His mind kept circling back to Naruto. He hadn’t talked to him in years. Since touching that sweater, he didn’t realize how much he missed him or how much of the blonde he’d suppressed deep in his mind. He knew that Naruto had gone off to college in Boston. It wasn’t an Ivy League, but it was still a good college. They had talked a bit in their freshman year, but as things got busy and new friends were made, their connection became almost nonexistent. He remembered Naruto had been trying to make long distance with Hinata work… He remembered Naruto had started playing guitar… He remembered Naruto had told Sasuke to come visit sometime… But, Sasuke never did though. He felt a small pang in his chest: regret or guilt? Maybe.

Naruto would be entering his final year in college as well. Sasuke wondered if he had plans post graduation… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to text the blonde so they could have an opportunity to catch up…

As they neared the club, Sasuke had to wipe his hands on his jeans from the increased amount of moisture pouring out of them. He’d never been nervous to go to a club, but this feeling was setting him off. It’s not like he had a reason to go to this specific club—besides Karin’s suggestion. He had no reason to go out at all, to be fair. He was just trying to enjoy himself as they welcomed in their final school year. 

But this feeling was unmistakable—he was nervous. 

* * *

“You good?” Karin asked. The Uber had stopped and all of them had gotten out, except Sasuke, who’s mind had drifted elsewhere.

Sasuke looked over to her red-haired mane that so naturally cupped her face and smiled, sliding out from the back seat. 

“Sorry.” He said, casually. The three looked at him, slightly confused, but didn’t press further. 

Getting into the club was easy enough, with them being of age. There was a small line they had to wait in, but it went fast. 

Upon entering, the deep beats of the remixed pop tunes that were playing shook Sasuke awake. He wasn’t the type to go to frequent the club scene, however, on special occasions, he indulged. Sasuke normally found his happiness in bars, or dimly lit restaurants, since he wasn’t a good dancer and found it hard to drink and dance at the same time. Not to mention, the last time he went clubbing, he almost did cocaine. He told himself—when starting college—that alcohol was fine, drugs were not. His father had quite an addictive personality and he felt that, if it was passed down to him in any way, he didn’t want to risk himself falling into a hole he couldn’t escape. Sure, the thinking surrounding drugs for him was slightly elementary, but he needed to keep somewhat of a clear head for certain boundaries. This just happened to be one of them.

The four of them made their way to the bar and, without missing a beat, Suigetsu ordered them their first round of shots.

“You’re paying, right, Karin?” He smirked at her.

Sasuke knew Suigetsu had a thing for Karin, but Karin was a serial dater and rarely even looked in the man’s direction, except when berating him. He kind of felt bad, wishing Karin would drop those sly, overly sexualized comments she made about himself towards Suigetsu instead.

“You wish.” All four of them grabbed their shots and slid them back. The first one was always the most difficult, but Sasuke loved the refreshing feel of his sinuses clearing up. It was like a jolt of electricity, snapping him out of his daydream.

“Another.” Sasuke insisted. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so nervous, but he needed to calm himself down. This time, Juugo ordered the round. Like clockwork, they all downed their individual shots.

“Wooo!” Suigetsu yelled to no one in particular. “I can’t believe we made it, guys.” The man waved his finger to the bartender to fill their glasses up one more time.

“We? Don’t lump us in with you.” Karin chuckled.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Suigetsu fought back.

“We had no doubt that we’d all get to this point. I’m pretty sure _you_ were the only one who was teetering on not ‘making it.’” She continued.

“What!” The white-haired man growled.

“I’m proud of you, Suigetsu.” Juugo said, monotone as always.

“All of you suck.” He took another shot, the three of them following suit.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, leaning back against the bar. He scoped out the scene—it didn’t look too bad, but there were a lot of sweaty people all over each other.

Karin leaned next to him. “So, what’s the plan, hot stuff?” 

Again, Suigetsu scoffed.

“You look a bit out of it, Sasuke.” Juugo commented.

“I’m…” Sasuke trailed off.

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Karin asked, now facing him. 

Sasuke nodded. “Let’s do one more of these.”

Juugo ordered them another round of shots. Sasuke didn’t normally down a bunch of shots right off the bat, but he was combating his uneasiness at the moment. Anything would do.

As the shots were handed out, Sasuke downed it.

“Ah…” He set his glass back on the bar counter. And now, to wait until it all hit him.

“Aren’t you meeting someone here, Karin?” Juugo asked.

Karin smiled. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“That’s dumb. We came all the way out to this club so you could mingle with some creepy, old dude—“ Suigetsu barked.

“What? He’s like 24, that’s basically our age.”

“Old man.”

“Shut up. You’re just jealous.”

Sasuke sighed. “Why don’t you guys go make out already?” 

Juugo chuckled, which was a rarity, as Karin and Suigetsu eyed Sasuke in shock.

In unison, “Shut up!”

Sasuke was feeling the alcohol hit him now. He continued to look out onto the dance floor and it was becoming more and more alluring. Maybe…

Sasuke whipped around. “Two more.”

The bartender poured him another two shots, which he swigged down with ease. The intoxication should at least last him an hour or so.

“Damn, Sasuke, you’re ready to lose yourself tonight.”

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to be doing?” Sasuke smirked to Suigetsu. “Now… I’m going to dance.”

“Dance? Since when do you dance?” Karin asked.

Sasuke shrugged and then disappeared within the crowd.

* * *

As the music and lights hit him, he became immersed in the total club experience. Finally, thanks to enough alcohol, his nerves had stopped dead in their tracks. He felt freer and more open to enjoy the night ahead of him. And the night had just started… He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen by dancing alone in the middle of a sweaty crowd, but he couldn’t be bothered with thinking too hard about it. 

He was a senior now. He was on route to becoming a lawyer. He was his own person. Whether or not he had love in his future path, he wasn’t going to let it tear him down. Not now. With the world around him egging him on, he could feel his endorphins rushing through him. He needed this release. It had been too long. And, even though he didn’t know how to dance, he didn’t care.

He closed his eyes and moved his body to the music. He couldn’t help a smile breaking out across his lips. The floor felt like it was spinning with the walls bouncing around. It was as if he jumped down a rabbit hole into a new world—a la Alice in Wonderland. He exhaled, slightly panting as his stamina was tested. 

He could feel himself soon starting to become one of those sweaty people, blending in flawlessly, but also sticking out. Sasuke knew he looked good no matter the situation. His recent years of living had told him that, by other people’s standards, he was attractive. People’s eyes were just drawn to him. Normally, because of how cold he looked, people didn’t dare approach him. But he looked different now, which was probably why…

Behind him, someone pressed themselves against his backside, matching their movements with his. Sasuke opened his eyes, but not for long. He wasn’t going to push this away, not tonight. If he let this man dance with him, he might find some extra relief along the way. Especially because he’d been thinking about one man quite a bit so far tonight, and so, this desire emanating from the man could help Sasuke either distract himself or indulge himself. The man behind him gently placed his hands low on Sasuke’s hips, letting Sasuke lead their swaying, which he appreciated. However, Sasuke’s felt the sexual nature of their movements more prominently as the man’s grip tightened the distance between their crotch’s. As the Uchiha’s hips swayed side to side, the man’s hips followed pressing a needy friction into him. Sasuke exhaled. He couldn’t hide that he was feeling it. The alcohol, the music, the air of the evening… He shuffled back a bit, against the man, allowing him to have more access. Now, Sasuke’s backside was flushed against the man’s chest. 

Sasuke could tell he was toned. His body fit well with his own and it was beyond pleasing—the man was Sasuke’s type, at least, physically. He closed his eyes, yet again, moving his hand to graze the top of the man’s hands. _God…_ They were big. Bigger than his own. Sasuke sighed into the masculine grip holding onto his belt loops. He could tell the man was wearing tight jeans, like his. With his eyes closed, Sasuke’s senses heightened, and the friction of the man’s crotch against his ass started to send Sasuke’s mind to a darker place, a lust-filled place. Sasuke felt as if he hadn’t been this desired in such a long time. He could hear the man’s pants behind him, almost begging Sasuke to give him more. And with Sasuke’s own mind painting its preferred picture, he felt his desire escalate his body temperature to match the man's. 

He let his mind continued to wander with closed eyes. Even though the man behind him was some club goer he’d never laid eyes on before, he couldn’t help but picture it being someone else. Someone tall… Toned… Blonde… Tan… Perfect for him. His love. His unrequited, long-lost love. His strongest desire. 

“Naruto…” He whispered, almost unconsciously. The club was so loud, he knew the man wouldn’t have heard him. And as the songs changed pace, Sasuke found his head leaning back onto the man’s shoulder, allowing him the freedom to see and touch his neck and and then, ultimately, widening his chest area. Sasuke didn’t dare open his eyes. He couldn’t. He’d ruin the imagery. He was seeing it all in his mind. He was seeing Naruto. Sasuke wondered if the man—pretend Naruto—would go further.

The man took advantage of Sasuke’s allowance quickly, sliding his hands delicately over his pale abdomen. _It felt so good to be touched._ He imagined Naruto leaning into him, claiming his body as his own, owning every piece of flesh Sasuke could offer him. The vibrations from the music were triggering his body to react in such an extreme way. He felt his breath become shallower, while the man’s rough hands found their way up his chest, underneath his shirt, one hand slowly rubbing his nipple. The movements left a trail of burning desire in their wake. And when the man leaned his head down towards Sasuke’s neck, Sasuke lifted his hand to touch the back of the man’s head, pulling him in deeper. Finally, as the man’s lips touched Sasuke’s neck, he couldn’t help a soft moan from escaping. 

He felt like his world was turning upside down—he wasn’t even sure if they were dancing anymore. All he could focus on were those sensual touches and his imagination. With the thoughts of Naruto doing these things to him, he was afraid he’d go all the way on the dance floor. Would his mind be able to stop him? As the man continued to use his mouth to explore Sasuke’s exposed neck, Sasuke’s groin became increasingly more aware of the sexual tension. He licked in a circular motion and then left kisses over Sasuke’s most sensitive neck areas. Everything had started out so innocent, but turned dark quickly. Sasuke’s desperation was finding its way to the surface. He felt the dance floor almost disappear the moment he moved himself in such a way that he felt the pressing of the man’s erection against him. Sasuke felt like his legs were going to turn to jelly. The man’s movement against him was in time with the music, providing such a heavy friction that Sasuke couldn’t blame the man’s arousal. In fact…

Sasuke released the man’s head, and placed his hand over top of one of the mans’, leading the way to his own crotch. Sasuke knew he was hard. Sasuke imagined Naruto making his way towards his member, hiding behind tight, denim jeans. What would Naruto do? Would he pull him away from the dance floor so they could devour each other in private? Or would he show off Sasuke like a prize, and feel him up right there on the dance floor? Either of those options only made Sasuke’s blood rush more heavily down south.

Sasuke gulped and his breath hitched as the man’s hand landed on top of Sasuke’s clothed erection. Sasuke wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep the charade up… He so desperately wanted to turn around and see Naruto there, his blue eyes raging to strip Sasuke of his clothes. He wanted to know what it felt like to be the object of Naruto’s desires so badly. 

But he squeezed his eyes shut even harder. He couldn’t risk losing the heat of the moment due to the truth of the situation. He needed to settle for this man’s body, while keeping Naruto in his mind.

He let the man palm his erection over his clothes, as he moved his hips around to give the man’s own erection the needed friction. He felt the heat boiling within him, sending his mind ablaze. The man’s hair tickled his cheek as he continually to suck a bruising hickey into his skin. It felt so good. He felt so needed. Naruto needed him and Sasuke couldn’t help himself any longer.

“Naruto…” He whispered again, feeling the pressure in his pants build. Upon Sasuke’s release of the blonde’s name, the man’s hand stilled momentarily. Sasuke almost opened his eyes, but willed himself to help the man continue. 

“Touch me…” Sasuke exhaled through hitched breath, leaning his mouth towards the man’s so that he heard the request. The man started touching him again, moving his hand to Sasuke’s pants’ button, quickly undoing it. Sasuke felt the burning desire coiling low in his groin. The man lingered around the hem of Sasuke’s jeans, pulling their bodies tighter together with his other arm. Sasuke felt the man’s hot breath tickle his overly sensitized neck area, which made his dick pulse. He didn’t care how desperate he looked anymore. He just wished he could take off his pants and give the man full access, but…

“I found you.” 

That voice.

_That voice._

Sasuke’s eyes jerked open. 

He was frozen and the man behind him stilled in response. Was Sasuke imagining that voice? Suddenly, all the intoxication left his body—sobering him up really quick. And those nerves that he thought he’d killed earlier on? They returned ten fold. He could hear his own heart beat thumping in his ears, louder than the music in the club. Was he dreaming? He’d been daydreaming of Naruto throughout the entire night. Was this just his mind fucking with him? Or was he…

Sasuke slowly moved his eyes to catch a glimpse of golden hair.

Was it really?

The man lifted his head, ever so slightly, as he removed his hands from their hold on Sasuke’s body. Sasuke waited, and as a strobe light passed over the man’s features, he caught the glimpse of a man he hadn’t seen or heard from in years. 

“Naruto?” A wave of emotion struck Sasuke square in the face, and he felt his blood run hot, short circuiting his brain. For some reason, all of the shock and the nerves and the alcohol and the dehydration and the exhaustion hit him at the same time. And he could feel the tunnel vision coming on… Was he passing out?

* * *

Sasuke finally regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to see the lights of the club, but further away. He was on the second floor—a private space. He was no longer surrounded by sweaty, dancing people. He was on a cushioned bench… He sat up, slowly, to understand more of where he was and… Naruto…

Sasuke’s eyes focused on the blonde haired man sitting opposite of him on another cushioned bench. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This was Naruto—the man he hadn’t seen in years—casually sitting beside him having just felt him up on a club dance floor.

_Felt. Him. Up._

Sasuke gulped.

“You’re alive.” Naruto teased. His voice was the same, maybe a hair deeper, raspier, sexier… Sasuke blinked, still unable to believe his eyes.

“Why?” It was all Sasuke could manage to get out.

“Why? How about a, ‘Hey Naruto, how’ve you been? Haven’t talked to you in so long because I’m so busy and forgot about you! Tell me about your life.’’ Naruto’s teasing nature continued on, despite the look of absolute shock decorating Sasuke’s facial features.

“No?” He smirked.

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn’t fathom playing games right now. The man of his deepest desires had been about to jack him off on the dance floor.

He watched as Naruto leaned back, as cool as ever.

“What a coincidence, yeah?” He sighed. “If I’d have known I’d be seeing you here, I would’ve dressed a little better.”

Naruto looked amazing—better than amazing actually. He was dressed in tight jeans, as well as a loose, but fashionable shirt. He had on a necklace and even had his ears pierced. He looked _so good_. Sasuke tried to focus, but found it difficult—his mind kept replaying their dance floor moments.

“It’s been a long time, Sasuke.” He said, looking to Sasuke in hopes they could actually engage in a conversation.

Sasuke nodded. “I thought—I thought you lived in Boston.” He said, unable to control the shakiness in his voice.

“I do.”

Sasuke urged him to continue. “So, then, why—“

“Why am I here?” Naruto asked, to which Sasuke nodded. “I’m visiting Sakura.”

“Sakura?” Sasuke knew who she was, but didn’t know she was in New York.

“She goes to NYU now.”

“She does?” How out of the loop was Sasuke? 

Naruto nodded. “She just started her nursing program. She had done a Pre-Med track through Northwestern and then transferred to NYU to focus on her specialty.”

“Oh.” Sasuke said.

“She, unfortunately, didn’t come out with me tonight though. Otherwise this would’ve been a crazy little reunion!” Naruto grinned. 

While Sasuke had nothing against Sakura, he was happy she didn’t come with Naruto, otherwise he never would’ve gotten that greeting he’d gotten earlier.

“How are you?” Sasuke asked, his confidence that he’d had at the start of the night had dialed itself back. For some reason, being around Naruto put him in such a submissive position. He couldn’t fight it.

“Good, good. And you?” Naruto smiled.

“Also, good.”

“Good.”

The two looked at each other—the obvious elephant in the room torturing both of their minds. Sasuke half wished he could just close his eyes and be back on the dance floor, where he was perfectly content imagining Naruto feeling him up instead of actually having to face the reality of the situation. Naruto felt him up. But also, Naruto had kissed him. Sure, it was years ago, but it had happened. Sasuke needed to clear the air, especially if they were going to continue their conversation at all.

“Were you going to—you know—jack me off down there?” Sasuke gestured to the dance floor that was the floor below them. The two looked over the edge of the railing to see the crowds of people blindly enjoying themselves. Naruto’s eyes moved from the dance floor then back up to Sasuke’s. The shadows that decorated Naruto’s face made him look even more desirable, like a mystery you want to solve. 

“I think so—yeah.” Naruto said, clear as day. There was no confusion in his words. But still, it was shocking to hear. Sasuke couldn’t help but choke on his own inhale.

“Were you going to let me?” Naruto asked, innocently.

Sasuke couldn’t argue. Of course he was going to let himself get a hand job. His mind was halfway to release by the time Naruto had spoken and the man hadn’t even touched his dick yet. That’s how sexually deprived he was currently feeling.

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah.”

“How’d you know it was me?” Naruto asked.

“I didn’t.” Sasuke responded.

“You didn’t?”

Sasuke shook his head.

“But you said my name.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. _He heard that?_ Oh, fuck. That’s fucking embarrassing. How was he supposed to get himself out of that one? 

“I—uh…” Sasuke was fumbling with his words, looking for anything convincing that he could say to shoo Naruto away from the topic. However, the longer he looked at Naruto’s expectant face, the more confused he felt. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m not imagining things, right? You definitely said my name.” He pressed on.

Sasuke shrugged. “…I might’ve…”

“So, you knew it was me then.” Naruto finished, letting that smirk filter onto his face.

Sasuke was silent, which clued Naruto in just a bit. Sasuke was unsure whether or not he was too dense to understand though. Chances are—he was.

Naruto didn’t say anything though. He just held eye contact with Sasuke who was seating in font of him. They were a bit of a distance apart, which was good. It gave Sasuke time to cool off and understand what was happening. He couldn’t believe Naruto’s presence still. And, even more so, the casual-ness of Naruto. 

“I’m still so shocked.” Sasuke mumbled, looking away. “I didn’t know—I hadn’t heard from you in years. You like went off the grid.”

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah… It was only meant to be temporary, but I kind of liked the freedom of just living in the moment. Which, I know sounds cliché, but it’s the truth.”

Sasuke nodded. He wasn’t sure how they were supposed to spend their time together, they hadn’t talked in ages. All Sasuke knew about Naruto were facts of the past. Speaking of which…

“I’m assuming you aren’t with Hinata anymore.” Sasuke still wasn’t meeting Naruto’s eyes, but he could feel the wave of relief hit him as Naruto spoke.

“No, it didn’t work out.”

“Is that bad?” Sasuke couldn’t help, but pry.

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think?”

Naruto scooted forward on the bench, so that both his feet touched the ground. He leaned towards Sasuke and reached for his face. As his rough fingers found their way to Sasuke’s chin, they pulled him up to be face to face with the blonde. Sasuke gulped. Naruto’s eyes darted between Sasuke’s trembling black eyes. He felt like Naruto was searching for something in them, but he also felt like Naruto was urging him to make a move. Sasuke was frozen though. He’d been dealt too many shock waves to make sudden movements.

“It’s really been a long time, Sasuke.” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke felt his mind turn to putty and his body react similarly in response. He couldn’t catch a steady breath and was forcing himself to maintain this deep eye contact, even though he just felt like he was getting a spell placed on him. Naruto had a magic about him that Sasuke couldn’t deny. He wanted Naruto to lead their conversation… To tell him what to do…

Sasuke gulped as the silence extended longer than he’d hoped.

“Do you live nearby?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke felt his face heat up and heartbeat thump wildly. He willed himself to get under control, but he wasn’t sure that’d be possible. Not with Naruto in front of him.

Sasuke just nodded.

“Do you…” Naruto broke eye contact for a second, but soon regained composure. “…want to get out of here then?”

“And go to my apartment?” Sasuke asked.

“Anywhere.” Naruto commented.

Sasuke thought about it. He’d never imagined this would be how his night turned out. He also didn’t know what it would mean to bring Naruto back to his place. Sure, he’d been dreaming out the blonde touching him all night, but this was reality. Reality had to be approached methodically. What was Naruto after? Him?

Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto’s hand, which was still on his chin, and pulled it away. He mustered up his confidence and hit Naruto’s eyes with his own resolve. The last time they’d been this close, Naruto had kissed him and rejected him shortly after, forcing Sasuke to live year after year with the hope that the time would one day be right. He wanted to know if this was that time.

Sasuke leaned forward and hovered his lips over Naruto’s. The blonde didn’t move away, but their eyes were still opened, waiting to see a spark of hesitancy or pull back from either party. Sasuke felt his body go numb though as his patience ran out and he closed the distance between their mouths. What first started out as a peck, quickly escalated into something more desperate. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and parted his mouth slightly, allowing for Naruto’s tongue to make its entrance. Sasuke moaned slightly as a heat pooled in his groin. With that verbal announcement, Naruto pressed their mouths together, tighter and with a deep fervor. Their kiss was sloppy, like teenagers. And when Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face, pushing back his long, black hair, Sasuke could handle himself anymore. He reached for Naruto’s cheeks and devoured his mouth, leaning forward enough to push Naruto back onto the cushioned bench. 

Sasuke didn’t care if anyone saw them, because all he could think about was the man who was no laying beneath him and kissing him back. Their tongues moved over and around each other with a teasing nature. Sasuke broke the kiss and nipped at Naruto’s lower lip, which sent the blonde growling in need.

The two were panting, with swollen lips. Sasuke couldn’t help but stare down at Naruto. He hadn’t changed much… His hair was a bit shorter, but it was fitting. His eyes were just as captivating as ever. Sasuke wondered what Naruto thought about him.

“You kissed me three years ago.” Sasuke blurted out, still catching his breath.

“I know.” Naruto responded.

“What did that mean to you?” It was a heavy question, but Sasuke needed an answer. He knew what he wanted from Naruto, but did the blonde want the same? And if he didn’t, what did he want by now kissing Sasuke twice.

Naruto took a moment to respond and it made Sasuke nervous. “That’s a big question.”

Sasuke gulped. “I’ve thought about it too often. I need some answer. Now that you’re here again.”

Naruto nodded, looking away. “I kissed you because…” He shrugged. “I just wanted to…”

“You _just_ wanted to?” Sasuke wasn’t expecting some simple answer like that—at least not when it had plagued the Uchiha’s mind for years.

Naruto looked back at him. “Mmhm.”

“What—What does that even mean?” Sasuke could help the aggression that leaked out in his tone, but he didn’t want Naruto to have just shrugged that kiss off like it meant nothing. Because it did mean something. It made Sasuke look forward to finding a kiss like that again, even though he knew only Naruto could provide it. 

When he had kissed Naruto only a moment ago, he felt the pull he’d been looking for… That direct connection with a person. One that sets his heart on fire, burning the desire of a torch he’d been carrying for ages.

He needed to know Naruto felt that too.

“I don’t know, Sasuke. You looked… That night you looked sad, or distant, or afraid. I wanted to help you, even though I knew I probably couldn’t—“

“And so, you kissed me?”

“It’s not that I hadn’t thought about kissing you before. It just happened to be that moment in time when I felt the strongest urge to act.”

Sasuke shifted himself on top of Naruto, not ready to push himself off of him yet. Naruto reached his hand up and pushed some of Sasuke’s hair out of the way. It was such an intimate choice, which confused Sasuke a bit more. 

“I wanted to see you happy.” Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned a bit into Naruto’s touch, having missed it for so long. “I was going to confess to you that night.”

“Confess?” Naruto stilled his hand movements.

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I was going to tell you that I loved you, but then you kissed me.”

Naruto’s face went blank and his hand fell to his side. The blonde was stuck staring up at Sasuke, who felt that if he moved a muscle, he’d mess up some important moment between the two of them. Naruto’s eyes were wide, soaking in all of the outside information, while still being glued to Sasuke’s dark abyss. He didn’t know what to do. It was a heavy statement to share on Sasuke’s part, but he didn’t want to be thinking about “What if Naruto…” for the rest of his life. He needed to either move on with or without him.

A life devoid of love seemed awfully lonely.

“Sasuke, I…” Naruto looked down and Sasuke couldn’t imagine what he was about to say next.

“I must’ve hurt you then…” Naruto shut his eyes, squeezing them tight. “Fuck.” He mumbled, slowly pulling himself out from underneath Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled back, finding a seat on the cushioned bench. He looked at Naruto, who was now sitting up, his face in his hands. 

He mumbled continuously, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Sasuke was confused. He didn’t know what to say or what to do, but the apologizing didn’t seem like a good sign. Sasuke felt his heart breaking again. He moved his hand up, unconsciously, to his chest and gripped his shirt tight. He tried to control his breathing, but was unable to, using his other hand to cover his mouth.

He was going to be rejected again… He didn’t need this. He didn’t need the pain anymore.

And so, Sasuke stood up, heading towards the door of the small room they were in on the second floor. He needed to find his friends. _No._ He just needed to leave. The night was ruined. He stumbled to the door, but felt Naruto’s hand grab his wrist and pull him back around.

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked, his eyes glossy.

“I’m leaving.” Sasuke stated, trying to hide the mounting tears in his eyes.

“Why? Don’t go. I’m sorry for how I acted back in high school. I was a fucking idiot.” Naruto panted.

“You’re still an idiot.” Sasuke commented, yanking his arm away. But, as stubborn as Naruto was, he just moved his body to stand in the way of Sasuke leaving. 

“You’re right.” Naruto lowered his head. “Please, don’t go though.”

Sasuke’s hand turned into a fist by his side. He just wanted to leave and forget about Naruto. He was feeling toyed with.

“You kissed me three years ago and then rejected me. Now, you grind on me, you almost give me a hand job, you make out with me… Just to reject me all over again?” Sasuke felt emotionally drained. Naruto was everything he’d ever wanted. He’d imagined the day when they came together at the right time and made it work. He knew Naruto’s heart—he wasn’t a bad man, not in the slightest. But sometimes… He just happened to act before thinking about others. He kissed Sasuke three years ago, even though he was practically dating Hinata, just because he wanted to… He didn’t think about how Sasuke would feel for years after though—constantly pining over the blonde man who had left him high and dry. And now, so many years later, they’re reunited in a heated, lip locked battle and Naruto is still apologizing. He is still going to be rejected.

Sasuke let out a noise of frustration. He thought he’d worked so hard to be confident and strong in himself, but Naruto knew how to strip him bare. He felt vulnerable and it was terrifying.

“That’s not it, Sasuke. Please…” Naruto begged.

“What is it then?” Sasuke urged Naruto to continue.

“I didn’t know how approach how I felt about you.”

“How _did_ you feel about me?” 

“I realize now that I cared a lot about you—“

“Cared?”

“Like I’d spend days thinking about you. Hours just watching you in class or at parties. Constantly wondering how you were, what you were thinking, what you wanted or needed… I didn’t know how to label it. I just thought you were supposed to be my friend—a close friend. But when we talked that night and I saw you in my sweater and I just watched you, my heart hurt. I knew I wasn’t supposed to act on anything because—well, Hinata—but I also felt as though I was feeling the fear and pain you were feeling in that moment. I wanted to alleviate that for both of us so desperately. So I kissed you. And, for a second, I forgot about everything, but then as the seconds lingered on, I thought about college, Hinata, your family, and your own goals… I didn’t want to burden you. And I was also afraid that if I allowed myself the luxury of you, I’d lose myself…”

Sasuke’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t expecting a monologue… Naruto looked up at him, trying to gauge his response, but Sasuke fell short of one. He could barely process what was being said to him. Was this Naruto’s way of confessing in return?

“Why…?” Sasuke’s breath hitched. “Why would you lose yourself?” 

Naruto shrugged slightly. “I felt so drawn to you that… I didn’t know if I’d be able to stand on my own two feet if I gave myself to you. And if we ever…”

Naruto stopped himself, but Sasuke heard him loud and clear. 

_If Naruto and him ever were together, but it ended up not working out…_

“I’d never forgive myself.” Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s head drooped down between his broad shoulders. He wanted to reach out and touch the blonde—pull him into a tight hug and comfort his fears. He didn’t know if he was allowed to though… Whenever Sasuke was overly emotional, he became standoffish. Was Naruto the same?

But his heart felt heavy. Seeing Naruto so low in front of him, after confessing his soul to the man… Sasuke couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want the pain to linger for years to come if he didn’t take advantage of the opportunity he had right now.

And so, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s body and pulled him into his chest, gripping him tightly. Sasuke shut his eyes as he felt Naruto’s arms wrap around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke twisted his fingers in Naruto’s blonde hairs and breathed deeply. He was trying to calm both of their hearts down. The confession from Naruto had shocked Sasuke to his core. He didn’t know what the rest of the night had in store for them, but, for now, he couldn’t imagine letting Naruto go. Not now.

Against Sasuke’s chest, Naruto spoke. “I missed you.”

Sasuke felt the longing in his voice. “Come back to my place for the night.” 

Naruto shifted slightly, as he pushed himself from Sasuke’s chest to make eye contact. They’re stares were honest, nothing was hidden beyond the bare desire to just explore their love for the other. He must be dreaming.

“I still love you.” Sasuke said, feeling his confidence return only a bit.

Naruto nodded and now faced Sasuke. “Let’s go then.” 

Naruto opened the door to the room and led them out. Sasuke didn’t know where his friends were, and part of him didn’t care. He’d shoot Karin a text at some point during the night. Right now, though, all he could think about is Naruto. They’d had so much lost time… He wanted to indulge in his daydreams.


	2. His Touch: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke brings Naruto back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a SMUTTY chapter. It's sad, it's hot, it's great. Well, hopefully you think that. This is the end of this part of the series. There will probably one more work in this overall series in some time. It will be a timeskip of a few years. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!
> 
> *UPDATE* THERES A PART THREE!

Sasuke opened the door to his studio apartment that was a bit off campus. He’d texted Karin that he was going home with someone and to not disturb him for at least 24 hours. Sasuke had no idea what him and Naruto were going to do—well, he had some idea—but he wasn't guaranteed that his idea would come to fruition. Nevertheless, he wanted to plan accordingly just in case things happened to... You know. 

Naruto stood close behind him, following him inside. The two took off their shoes and, before stepping further in, Naruto seemed to be just taking it all in. Sasuke had almost forgotten how long it had been since the two had seen each other. He was sure that he came off as a different person. And now that Naruto was seeing his “home,” he could infer as to who that person now was. Sasuke didn’t think he changed too much, but he knew he had more confidence than before. Being in high school and college… You grow a lot as a person and Sasuke knew that. He sensed Naruto’s growth as well. It would be foolish to assume that someone would stay the same for years. But at the same time, as Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto, he still saw that bundle of sunshine he’d been so fond of during his grade school years. Naruto looked more grown up, and maybe even more confident—if that was even possible—but he was still the same. To Sasuke, at least, he was. 

Naruto’s eyes landed on Sasuke’s again, once his scan of the room was complete. Sasuke’s apartment wasn’t overly impressive. He had a studio and it did what it needed to do. He was a neat freak though. Everything was placed in an orderly fashion and all flowed as one collective setting. It might come off as cold to some people, but the order helped ground Sasuke. When his space became too chaotic or messy, it just showed him how out of touch he was with himself. And so, he made an effort to always keep a tidy home.

It didn’t seem to bother Naruto. His smile was still as present as ever.

“Are you thirsty, or hungry?” Sasuke said, almost forgetting that he was hosting Naruto. It was only right to offer a refreshment.

“Or I have wine…” Sasuke nudged, not trying to be suggestive, but also knowing that the liquid courage could help him some more. He felt so blinded by Naruto all the time, his presence an overpowering one, that he didn’t want to shy away from what he truly wanted with the man. To have Naruto in his apartment, alone, just the two of them… It felt like a fated reunion. He wasn’t going to waste their time together because he wasn’t confident enough to make a move.

Sasuke took the initiative to pour himself a glass of wine. He felt Naruto step into the kitchen area, leaning on the counter behind him.

“I’ll have what you’re having then.” Sasuke could sense the smirk in his voice. So, he poured the blonde a glass as well, then turning around to hand it to him.

The two sipped casually and just looked at each other. It was a little unbelievable—the events of the night leading up to now. Sasuke was replaying those moments on the dance floor, feeling the heat rush under his skin. He had no idea what Naruto’s end goal was… He had so many questions for the man standing so relaxed in front of him.

“So, now what?” Naruto asked. It wasn’t awkward, not in the slightest. But there was an “elephant in the room.” Naruto just happened to be calling it out.

“Sorry, I’m just… Taking it all in, I guess.” Sasuke said, taking another sip of his wine. 

“I get that.” Naruto said. “When I saw you on the dance floor I was basically frozen for like ten minutes.”

Sasuke choked. “You were watching me for ten minutes?”

“i mean—maybe? It felt like a long time. You seemed… into it.” He teased.

“God, how embarrassing.” Sasuke buried himself behind his hair. He could feel his cheeks blush. If he had known Naruto was watching him, he’d have promptly stopped and ran away. Perhaps Sasuke not knowing that those eyes were on him was a blessing in the long run. He needed to think about it that way.

“You had a few admirers too.” Naruto said. “So, I had to make my move.”

His admission was playful, but there was something serious about it. Sasuke looked up, catching his eyes with his own, and smiled. 

“You had me going for a while.” Naruto said.

“You’re one to talk.” Sasuke responded. 

“It was hard to keep my cool.” Naruto smirked.

Sasuke chuckled. “You? Cool? Since when?”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Oh, forgive me. I forgot I was talking to Sasuke here.”

The two sipped their wine again, letting the burning sensation take them over. Sasuke’s eyes drifted down Naruto’s neck and to his shoulders. Naruto was always built, but he’d expanded a bit in terms of his body structure. He was broad. He looked fit. In comparison to Sasuke, who was still toned and fit, Naruto looked like he could hold the world on his shoulders. Sasuke would probably get crushed.

Suddenly, Naruto pushed himself off of the counter and took a step to Sasuke. He felt his heart flutter and butterflies explode within him. Naruto’s strut towards him had purpose. His entire being was like a dance of seduction and it took all of Sasuke’s willpower not to just melt before him. He was confident. He needed to prove himself in that regard. Naruto had been the one man who had awakened Sasuke’s wide range of emotions, but he’d also been the one to leave them to fend for themselves. He’d been in the dark on Naruto for years. And in that time, Sasuke had racked his brain for the answers, but had come up with nothing.

He still did love Naruto. There was no doubt in his heart, but he also was afraid to give into those emotions just to be left alone with them again.

Naruto stood so close to Sasuke, he was sure the blonde could hear his breath become shallower.

“How are you?” Naruto asked, lifting his hand to touch the raven’s pale cheek. His hand was rough, but warm. Sasuke couldn’t hear his thoughts, his heart beat was so loud.

“That’s an odd question.” Sasuke mumbled, still trying to keep his composure.

“It’s been years. I just want to know how you’ve been… Not too odd, right?” Naruto said, softly.

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I’m good.”

“How good?” The blonde asked.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke responded, letting his eyes trail back up to the blue eye’s hooked on him.

“I mean…” Naruto leaned in. “You didn’t sound very convincing…”

Sasuke felt Naruto pause slightly. Their faces were close… Very, _very_ close. One inch forward and their noses would be touching. Naruto’s hand was still on Sasuke’s cheek, unmoving. Slowly, Sasuke put down his unfinished glass of wine and lifted his hand to Naruto’s wrist, wrapping his fingers around it. Naruto’s eyes never left Sasuke’s as Sasuke pulled Naruto’s hand away from his face. As their arms lowered, Sasuke still help onto the man’s wrist. He liked the warmth that it gave him.

“I am good, Naruto… However…” Sasuke felt his pulse in his throat. “I could be better.”

With the smallest confirmation, and flash of desperation in Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke, his back into the kitchen counter, and pressed their lips firmly together. The tumbling of movements became chaotic as Sasuke gave into his desires and pulled Naruto into him, unsure of where he wanted to touch the man, because he just wanted to feel all of him. 

Their mouths worked around each other sloppily, which Sasuke thought he would hate, but it felt so right in the moment. Sasuke let his hands wander aimlessly, ending up tangled in the blondes hair. Naruto broke the kiss to exhale roughly, before diving right back into Sasuke’s mouth. 

Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing Naruto full access to the heat beyond his lips. His tongue circled Naruto’s, tasting the wine that lingered on his tastebuds. He pulled back, nipping at Naruto’s lower lip hard enough to extract blood. He was so turned on. He could feel his erection pressing firmly against his pants. 

He opened his eyes to look at Naruto, both were panting heavily at the heated exchange. Sasuke’s mind was blank, all he wanted was Naruto and skin on skin contact. 

“This is insane…” Sasuke exhaled, pulling Naruto’s hair back, exposing his neck. Sasuke trailed his tongue from the base of Naruto’s neck, over his Adams apple, and flicking up against his edged jawline. He felt Naruto tremble as he surpassed a moan. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Naruto breathed, as Sasuke’s mouth kissed the jawline some more. “Let me fuck you…” Naruto’s request felt like he was begging.

Sasuke grip on Naruto’s hair loosened and he watched as Naruto’s eyes fell on his own. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto shifted himself so that Sasuke could now feel his arousal against his thigh. Sasuke felt his wildest dreams turn into lust, completely draining him of rational thought.

As the two just stood there, waiting for Sasuke to give permission, Sasuke’s hands moved to the front of Naruto’s pants. He dragged his palm around the bulge in Naruto’s pants, applying enough pressure and friction to cause Naruto to tilt his head back and grunt. 

“Tease…” Naruto let out in between bated breath. With that, Sasuke let his fingers wander around hem of the blonde’s pants, unbuttoning them and slowly zipping them open. Sasuke pushed himself off of the counter, causing Naruto stumble back, catching himself on the counter on the opposite side.

“What are you doing to me?” Naruto asked, as Sasuke approached him, simultaneously dropping the man’s pants. As Sasuke pressed himself against the nearly exposed Naruto now, he dove into his neck, ferociously sucking at it, in an attempt to mark him, while using his hand to give friction to Naruto’s erection over his boxers. Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving Sasuke more access to have his way. Naruto wanted to be marked by him. Sasuke felt his arousal begin to overheat with a burning desire. 

Unable to wait, Sasuke toyed with the hem of Naruto’s boxers, then dipped his hand under them. He broke free from the man’s neck and watched as Naruto’s eyes rolled back and then closed at Sasuke’s touch of the blonde’s cock. Naruto was already leaking in a desperate plea to be relieved. 

Sasuke gripped his hand around the tip of Naruto’s cock and felt his legs turn to jelly. He leaned his forehead against Naruto’s shoulder and moaned as he rubbed the pre-cum down his shaft. 

“Fuck…” Sasuke couldn’t help the word from escaping his lips. 

Naruto panted as Sasuke pumped him, slowly. “You stole… my line…” 

Sasuke recognized the cheekiness in Naruto’s comment. He loved that the blonde was allowing him this access. Sasuke couldn’t believe he had the confidence to take control of the situation… He’d dreamed of being with Naruto this way, so many times, so many nights… He didn’t want to rush it. Even though his body felt as though it might climax before he even got his pants off.

He needed to pace himself, but his hand kept stroking Naruto’s length. He felt his pelvis press forward into Naruto’s other thigh.

“Sasuke…” Naruto said, following it with a moan as Sasuke started to pump his pulsating cock with more fervor. “L-Let me…”

Naruto’s hips started to move in rhythm to Sasuke’s pumping. He needed this release too.

“Fuck…” Naruto said. Sasuke started pumping him faster, as he rubbed his own erection against Naruto’s thigh. Naruto then tilted his head back to Sasuke, causing them to be face to face. Naruto opened his mouth and pressed it against Sasuke’s, sucking on his lower lip. Sasuke felt his cock flood with heat.

“I’m—I’m g-gonna—“ Sasuke’s vision went blurry as Naruto then licked across Sasuke’s lips. 

Sasuke’s own desperation became unbearable and he couldn’t stop himself.

Naruto flung his head back, deeply leaning against the counter behind him. “Fuck!”

As the warm cum poured out into Sasuke’s hand, Sasuke felt himself give into the pleasure he’d just given to Naruto. He released a guttural moan as he, himself, jizzed in his pants.

He leaned against Naruto, his body limp, coming down from the immense and powerful experience he’d just shared with the blonde—his fucking high school crush, his unrequited love.

“Since… when… _Sasuke_ …” Naruto breathed out, exasperated. “I can’t…”

Sasuke felt his eyes open, as he pulled himself away from Naruto. Sasuke looked down at his hand, now covered in Naruto’s sticky mess. He stumbled a bit, surprised by himself. 

“That was so good…” Naruto looked over at him. “Too good.”

Sasuke watched as Naruto slid down the counter, heading towards to a seat on the ground. He looked hot and heavy, his hair disheveled, his pants strewn on the ground, his face red with satisfaction, and his eyes brimming with lust. Sasuke could feel his cock pulse again just looking at Naruto and knowing he’d made him look like that.

“You gonna wash that or…” Naruto smirked, calling out the fact that Sasuke’s hand was still covered in Naruto’s release.

“Should I…?” Sasuke asked. He felt as if someone else was speaking for him and acting on his behalf. Because, as he responded to Naruto, he felt his hand move towards his mouth. Their eyes were glued to each other as Sasuke put some of his fingers in his mouth, licking up the cooled cum on them. He watched as Naruto squirmed in disbelief and raging desperation to pounce onto Sasuke again.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to believe that no one could turn him on like him. He wanted to own Naruto’s love in his heart and his cock.

He could see Naruto’s chest rising quicker the longer he sucked on his fingers. Naruto tended to talk to much at times and seeing him speechless was so _sexy_.

Naruto tilted his head back to rest on the cupboard behind him. “Please, let me fuck you.” His voice was controlled, but Sasuke could tell it was because he was trying to hard to not look crazed.

Sasuke removed his fingers from his mouth and turned around to the sink to wash the remaining jizz from his hand. In the split second that Sasuke’s back was turned, he felt Naruto’s body pressed against his backside, his toned arms wrapped around Sasuke’s tight waist, and Naruto’s lips gently kissing the nape of his neck.

As Naruto spoke, his hot breath sent a shiver down Sasuke’s spine.

“I want…” He kissed his skin. “…to fuck you…” He kissed again. “…till you scream my name…” He licked up a bead of Sasuke’s sweat. “…till I can’t fill you up anymore…” He exhaled. “Sasuke… let me…”

Sasuke’s eyes shut and he gulped, his pulse increasing its pace.

“Claim…” Naruto’s hot breath lingered on his skin. “…you…”

Sasuke felt his body lean back into Naruto, while Naruto’s hands traveled up and down his body.

“Naruto…” Sasuke exhaled.

“I love when you say my name.” Naruto mumbled, under his breath, one his hands finding its way onto Sasuke’s jaw and tilting it towards Naruto.

“Naruto, wait…” Just as Naruto was going to kiss Sasuke again so they continue where they’d left off, the blonde paused. He shifted himself a bit, but not giving putting much distance between them. Naruto was still firmly wrapped around Sasuke and not lessening his grip.

“Hm?” He asked.

Sasuke searched his eyes for more. He’d wanted to be like this with Naruto for so long, and his body was responding to everything so quickly, he couldn’t even think. He wasn’t deprived sexually, but Naruto was his dream. Everything he’d done up until them with other men was to prepare him for all of Naruto. Now that he had a second to breath, the thoughts filtered his mind again. He felt so strongly for Naruto, and—while Naruto’s confession was revealing—it wasn’t solid. If Sasuke got his hands on Naruto for real, he’d never let go. _Never_. He couldn’t stop the twinge of fear that flashed in his eyes as he looked into Naruto’s.

Naruto seemed to have sensed something off, so he loosened his arms, placing them at his side. He then took a small step back to give Sasuke some room to speak.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked, concerned.

Sasuke nodded. “I’m…” He looked up at Naruto. “Why didn’t you keep in touch with me?”

He didn’t want to hop into the hard shit right off the bat, but his emotions were all whack. Half of him wanted to strip both of them of their clothes and get fucked until morning, but the other half wanted to know what Naruto’s intentions were… Sure, Naruto said he cared for Sasuke. He _had_ , at least, three or so years ago. Did those feelings still hold true? Sasuke could look at Naruto and become overwhelmed with that love he’d always had for the man, but did Naruto look at him and feel the same way? Could Naruto give himself to him, despite his worries? Or was that all just a daydream for Sasuke?

Naruto leaned against the counter again, his face dropping from the lost high. “I…” He was searching for what to say. “I told myself that I shouldn’t.”

“Why?” Sasuke’s response was quick, throwing Naruto off.

“Because… I mean—for the first year—I tried to stay in contact with a lot of people… Namely, Hinata, which took up a lot of my time. But then, you know, they kind of just disappeared or got busy or we just became distant… And I realized I was missing out on shit that was right in front of my face because I was too focused on not losing the relationships with people I’d built in high school.”

Sasuke just watched him as his eyes were focused on the floor below them.

“I guess I’m not good at long distance either… I broke up with Hinata because I felt like I was living in the past with her and not able to move forward. After that, I just cut off the channel I used that kept holding me back.”

Sasuke’s brows furrowed. “You could’ve texted though.”

“I know.” Naruto exhaled, already aware of his faults. “I just…” He chucked, nervously. “I’m one-track minded.”

Sasuke nodded. 

“Why are you asking about this all of the sudden?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn’t want to be the one who ruined the mood. He was sure he’d be able to pick things up with Naruto again when the time came to it, but… He just wanted some clarity—or validation. He wanted to know if he was right to hold on to his love for the blonde.

“After that night on the beach, I felt so hopeful, but devastated at the same time. I thought that—one day—we’d be able to come together and make it work. I still have that thought. Seeing you again in the club was so… It felt like an alternate reality. And now that I know certain things about how you felt about me… I guess, I just want to know if those feelings are still there.”

“After what just happened, I think you can assume that they are.”

Sasuke stared into his eyes. “I love you though.”

Naruto returned his stare, but was silent. 

“I loved you then. I love you now. I feel so—“

“How could you love me _still_?”

“Because—to me—you’re just the only one I’ve known that fits me perfectly. I’ve held onto those feelings for years because I didn’t want to give up on feeling them again.”

Naruto nodded, speechless once again by Sasuke.

“Do you—“

“Sasuke.” Naruto interrupted him, causing Sasuke’s breath to hitch. “Being here, with you, right now—that’s what I want. I’ve always felt a pull towards you, but never acted on it out of fear, which you know… But tonight, just indulging in what I feel for you has been indescribable.”

Sasuke felt his palms start sweating and his heart rate increase. Everything about Naruto was so unpredictable. He could kiss Sasuke, but then turn around and reject him. He had that power. Sasuke didn’t know where his words would take him, but he hoped for the best.

“I don’t want that to end.” Naruto mumbled. “At least, not yet.”

The last part was barely audible to Sasuke. And when Sasuke was going to ask him what he meant, Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I want to be with you, even if it’s only for tonight.” He looked desperate. “Can you give me that?” 

Sasuke felt his heart drop. He was unsure what Naruto meant, but he still nodded. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to just _be_ with Naruto.

Naruto’s muscles relaxed a bit, and he extended his hand out to Sasuke, who, hesitantly, took it. With that, Sasuke was being led towards his own bed. And in a softer display of affection, Naruto pulled Sasuke in, gently kissing him while caressing his cheek with his thumb. Sasuke could feel his mind melting again. How could this man be so wildly perfect for him? Sasuke wished for strength as he felt his body totally give into Naruto’s tender touches. 

As they kissed, opening their mouths to welcome each other into their warmth, Sasuke felt Naruto lift up the hem of his shirt. Sasuke felt the cooler air hit him as the shirt was pulled over his head. Naruto trailed his kisses from Sasuke’s jawline, to his sensitive neck, then collarbone, and down his chest. Sasuke sighed into it, letting his hands tangle themselves into Naruto’s hair. 

“I want to feel you around me…” Naruto mumbled in between kisses, as his hands fumbled with Sasuke’s belt and pants. Sasuke felt the rush of heat pool in his lower belly and the pants he wearing go slack, falling around his ankles. His mind clouded with the lust, and Naruto started feeding off of it. 

Naruto pulled himself back up, standing in front of Sasuke again, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling their lips back together. Sasuke felt the desperation one more time as they ravaged each other’s mouths. Sasuke couldn’t help but vocalize the pleasure he was feeling, which launched Naruto into a frenzy.

Quickly, he guided Sasuke onto the bed and crawled over him. Naruto’s hand lifted Sasuke’s back up, moving him to a more comfortable spot on the bed and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s that?” Naruto asked, pulling away slightly, matching his grin.

“Nothing…” Sasuke mumbled. He looked at Naruto, still finding the conflict in his eyes. Naruto wanted nothing, but Sasuke at this moment, however, his love was still a mystery. Sasuke didn’t know when he’d get Naruto again though… So, just for tonight… If he could have hope, maybe there would be more nights again. Maybe he could steal Naruto’s heart from whatever was holding it back. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto lowered himself over his briefs, sliding them down and releasing his semi-hard dick. Naruto was hesitant, but then grabbed it, trying to replicate the movements that Sasuke had done to him earlier. At Naruto’s touch on his sensitive area, Sasuke felt his back arch a bit. He’d waited for so long to have Naruto hold him like this and own him, fully. It didn’t take long for his arousal to peak and Naruto, unable to hold himself back, let his tongue trail from the base of Sasuke’s cock to the tip and then take his length in completely. Sasuke moaned and his fists tightened in the sheets beneath him. 

Naruto’s eyes looked up at Sasuke’s face in pleasure and he took it as permission to continue on. As Naruto bobbed his head up and down Sasuke’s cock, Sasuke felt his patience wear thin. The building of lust in his mind took him over and possessed his movements once again. 

“N—Naruto…” Sasuke managed to squeeze out. 

Naruto responded while his mouth was busy, but the vibrations in his throat sent a shock wave through Sasuke. Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the back of Naruto’s head as his pelvis bucked wildly into Naruto’s mouth, seeking the release he needed.

The more Sasuke sped up, the more obvious Naruto’s choking sounds became and it sent Sasuke to the edge.

“God—Fuck…!” Sasuke exhaled, letting Naruto’s mouth take all of him. Sasuke felt his body collapse under Naruto, his hands releasing their grip from the back of his head. Naruto’s mouth slid over Sasuke’s length again and again, sucking him completely dry. Sasuke tried to look at him, but felt weak.

“…so fucking hot…” Naruto mumbled as he wiped his mouth, then bringing it to meet Sasuke’s. 

“Taste it?” Naruto asked, shoving his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth so he could taste the salty goodness that was his own. 

“I love it…” Naruto said, continuing to make love to Sasuke’s mouth. “I want more…” Sasuke reached his hand over to the side table beside his bed and Naruto’s hand followed. Without looking, they both reached into the table to pull out some necessities: a condom and lubricant. 

As Sasuke shut the drawer and handed off the items to Naruto, their lips broke apart. Naruto looked at his hand and the items in it and then back up at Sasuke. There was a moment of silence as if Naruto was trying to understand what to do next.

Sasuke couldn’t help, but chuckle. “You good?” He asked.

Naruto nodded, sitting up. Sasuke then pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Have you ever fucked a guy before?” Sasuke asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible, but that was difficult. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “Is that a problem?” 

“Not for me.”

Sasuke grabbed the bottom of Naruto’s shirt, lifting it over his head. He gazed at the perfection before him: toned abs with a tan skin that contoured him in the best places. Sasuke couldn’t stop from biting his lips, knowing Naruto was his… for tonight.

“Need help?” Sasuke teased, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Naruto’s collar bone, giving it sensual kisses. He could feel Naruto’s breath become shallower, the lustful nature of his partner returning. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke thought he would tease the man some more. “I thought you wanted to fill me up… What’s taking you so long?”

Just as Sasuke smirked, Naruto lifted Sasuke up, flipping him over to his stomach. Sasuke grunted at the force, but couldn’t think on it long because he heard Naruto lube his fingers up and spreading his cheeks. Sasuke gulped, in preparation. Soon enough, Naruto pressed one of his fingers past the pucker into the warm heat of Sasuke. Sasuke’s breath hitched as he tightened around Naruto’s finger. Feeling impatient, Naruto moved his finger in and out and then pushed another one inside of Sasuke. 

Sasuke felt himself gasp at the surprise.

“You good?” Naruto teased back, sliding his fingers in and out of Sasuke, prying him open more and more.

Sasuke exhaled, already feeling his body wired with anticipation. Any second now, he was going to be fucking Naruto… Or… In his mind, _making love._ That’s what it would feel like to him. He was unsure if Naruto would consider it as such, but… He could only hope.

“Hurry—“ Sasuke squeezed out as Naruto inserted a third finger. Sasuke closed his eyes, gripping the sheets below him. He could feel his erection starting to leak onto the bed and his hips began moving in pace with Naruto’s fingers. He wanted more

Naruto started breathing heavily the more Sasuke’s hips had a mind of their own. 

“Fuck—Sasuke… I need—“ In a matter of seconds, Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke, threw on a condom and lubed his arousal up, finally pressing it against Sasuke’s hole. He held it there, just moving it around the entrance. Sasuke was so painfully hard, just waiting to be taken.

In a quick inhale, Naruto pressed his cock into Sasuke, stopping at just the head, as his body gave out on top of the raven. “Fuck me…” Naruto let out. He’d barely made it inside of Sasuke and he was already almost nearing his limit.

“Don’t—D-Don’t stop…” Sasuke said as Naruto pushed himself back up, gripping Sasuke’s cheeks. Sasuke could feel his arms trembling, so he decided to help him out a bit. 

Sasuke pushed his hips back into Naruto’s, sliding Naruto’s cock fully inside of him in a swift movement that cause Naruto to loudly moan. Sasuke felt his vision blur in pleasure. The two of them just allowed the feeling to adjust before continuing on. It was clear this was the best sexual experience either of them had had.

“If I move—F-Fuck…” Naruto struggled to speak. “I’m gonna…”

Sasuke tried to catch his breath. “You better make me cum first.” 

Naruto heaved. “Shit…” He tried to calm himself down, but Sasuke was too impatient. Sasuke moved his hips, pulling away from Naruto and Naruto grunted again.

“S—Sasuke!” He was clearly reaching his max, but Sasuke wasn’t done yet.

“Hold it!” Sasuke slid himself back down onto Naruto, allowing himself to slowly start to pick up the pace. Naruto’s hands were gripping so tightly on Sasuke’s cheeks that they began to burn. Sasuke mixed the pain and pleasure and moved to angle himself lower, so that Naruto’s cock hit the perfect spot. Sasuke could feel Naruto almost give out on top of him, as the pleasure sent him limp.

Naruto leaned forward, releasing Sasuke’s cheeks, but gripped the bed in front of him. Without Sasuke noticed, Naruto reached forward grabbing Sasuke’s sensitive cock in his hands and began pumping him in time with Sasuke’s own thrusts.

“I’ll make you cum first.” Naruto said, seriously, his voice doused in lust. Naruto’s hand moved up and down Sasuke’s length and Sasuke could feel himself reach his own limit. He moaned as Naruto’s hips started to thrust.

Sasuke felt his mind start to go blank and couldn’t stop from letting himself go as Naruto’s mouth bit his shoulder.

“N—Naruto—Fuck—S—So good…H—Harder!” Naruto didn’t need permission. He rallied his stamina and took control of Sasuke’s entire being. Sasuke’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Naruto continuously pounded into him with total desperation.

“You’re—so…good, Sasuke…” Naruto mumbled. “I—Fuck me…” He kept mumbling to himself and Sasuke slammed himself one more time back into Naruto as he released his load into Naruto’s hand and the bed beneath him.

At the same time, he clenched his hold around the blonde’s cock, causing a shock wave of pleasure to overwhelm him. Naruto thrusted roughly one last time into Sasuke.

“I’m—“ He moaned. 

“Fill me up…” Sasuke encouraged.

“Fuck—Y-Yes…Sasuke…” Naruto exclaimed as he came.

Sasuke collapsed onto his messy sheets, and Naruto fell on top of him soon after. The two were breathing in harmony, trying to regain consciousness after their pleasurable affair. Sasuke opened his eyes, allowing his thoughts to return from the clouded barrier of lust that blocked them out before. He felt his breath steady as the warmth from Naruto covered him. He could hear the mans heart beat slow and become steady once again, even though he was still panting as if he’d run a marathon. 

Sasuke shifted a bit, which prompted Naruto to fall over to the side. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked right back at him. 

This moment felt different from when he’d last looked into Naruto’s eyes back on the beach in high school. While he felt a sense of sadness, now he felt something else. Naruto looked so happy, but his eyes held a guilt in them. Sasuke didn’t know where to place that guilt he could be feeling. He was afraid of what it meant.

He didn’t want to over analyze though. Not after what just happened. He was in deep with Naruto. He’d wanted to explore this with the blonde for so long, and now he got to. He’d never had a better experience sexually with anyone. No one even compared. Even if Naruto had never had sex with a man before, he was still perfect for Sasuke. It was… He loved him.

Naruto reached his hand to push Sasuke’s hair from his face. It was intimate, and felt as though it was meant just for him.

“I love you.” Sasuke said, reminding him again of where his feelings lied. 

“I know…” Naruto said in return.

Sasuke lifted his hand to rest on top of Naruto’s, which was still caressing him. Why did Naruto look so different?

“What is it?” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was silent. It was like he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He didn’t want reality to pop its ugly head into their situation. He didn’t want to be the idiot he always tended to be.

“Nothing.” Naruto said, still caressing him. Then, he smiled. 

“What?” Sasuke said, trying to hide the confusion in his face.

“I’m just happy. Is that so bad?” Naruto said.

Sasuke exhaled, closing his eyes and letting Naruto continue to caress him. He felt Naruto inch forward, cuddling up to Sasuke. Even though the bed was messy, their bodies were sticky, their minds were wired… All Sasuke wanted to do was lay there forever with Naruto. He could feel his heart beat slow even more. Naruto reached his arm around Sasuke, pulling him in tight. And just as Sasuke drifted off to sleep, he faintly heard Naruto…

“I’m sorry…”

* * *

_[Naruto - 4:45 am] Hey Sasuke, you might hate me for waking up alone, but I had an early train ride back to Boston, so I just let myself out once I got a few hours of sleep. Sorry I didn’t tell you before. But I had a perfect night with you and I was so happy to see you again and just be with you for however long I could be, I couldn’t bring myself to ruin it. Also, don’t hate me for this either, but I got accepted to finish my schooling at Oxford in England. Which is amazing and I’m excited beyond belief… But, it’s hard going there after being with you how I was… Anyway, on top of that, I’m planning on being out there to start my work residency through Save the Children once I graduate too. Which is supposed to last two years… And I hate saying this through text to you, and you probably hate me for doing it. I feel terrible leaving you again, but I need you to know that I felt happy—truly happy—last night with you. I don’t want to abandon you like I did, but this opportunity is once in a lifetime for me. I’d love to keep in touch, I’ll even get my social media back and not be an idiot about it. I want to try with you._

_[Naruto - 5:03 am] I am sorry though. I leave for England in a week. I hope to hear from you soon, Sasuke. Please… I’m sorry._

Sasuke stared at his phone, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. 


End file.
